The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown
The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown '''is the eighteenth episode in the VeggieTales animated series and the third Silly Song compliation. The premise was to countdown the Top 10 Silly Songs as decided by the show's viewers. Big Idea launched a campaign to collect and tally votes from fans via mail and internet for the purpose of showing on this video with the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness and the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from The Peach and the Beach. It was released on March 6, 2001 by HiT Entertainment on VHS and DVD. Plot This episode takes place entirely on the countertop where Larry Mr.Lunt. and Pa Grape are hosting the show. Pa Grape informs the others that today they are going to do a little something else after all but they resist. They laze around eating Chinese food while Pa Grape introduces the "Astonishing Contraption of Silliness" ("What a lame name" says Mr.Lunt). Pa Grape pushes them into action and they feed the votes into the Contraption which sputters and begins presenting the Top 10 Silly Songs of All Time. The Contraption malfunctions halfway through the countdown producing nonsense such as "The Dance of the Yodeling Cebu Lips" and "The Song of the Water Buffalo Who Dont Love Cebu With Yodeling Lips" forcing Larry and Mr. Lunt to come up with a song of their own. The result based on the text of a Chinese takeout menu is called "Do the Moo Shoo" and is a sort of Sumo version. Pa Grape declares that it wont make the Top Ten and manages to fix the machine so the countdown can continue. When the countdown gets to the top two The Contraption announces "The Pirates Who Dont...". from The Peach and the Beach But Pa Grape starts acting shifty and suggests that all the votes have not been collected. He produces a big bag labeled "Official Votes" and feeds them into the machine. Larry and Mr. Lunt confront him and he confesses to rigging the election because "The Pirates Who Dont Do Anything" from The Peach and the Beach is the only song that features him. Larry and Mr. Lunt forgive him saying that its better than "The Forgive-O-Matic" from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" which was a failed attempt to sell a machine that supposedly gives automatic forgiveness. The final two songs are presented and the show ends. VHS 2001 Word Entertainment Release Opening # 2001 FBI Warning # 2000-2003 Big Idea logo # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser # The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Trailer # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo 2001 HiT Entertainment Release Opening # 2001 FBI Warning # HiT Entertainment Logo # 2000-2003 Big Idea logo # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser # Why We Do What We Do Promo # 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing # The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo Songs * 10. Endangered Love (from Madame Blueberry) * 9. The Dance of the Cucumber (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * 8. Larry's High Silk Hat (from Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) * 7. The Water Buffalo Song (from Very Silly Songs!) * 6. The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * 5. The Song of the Cebú (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Do the Moo Shoo (original song for this video) * 4. His Cheeseburger (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * 3. I Love My Lips (from Are You My Neighbor?) * 2. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * 1. The Hairbrush Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown '''The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown is an episode released January 6, 2002. It counts down ten episodes to prove which episode before Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie is the best. Episodes Included # King George and the Ducky # Rack, Shack & Benny # Lyle the Kindly Viking # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # The End of Silliness # Josh and the Big Wall! # Madame Blueberry # Dave and the Giant Pickle # Very Silly Songs! # Are You My Neighbor? VHS 2001 Word Entertainment * 2001 FBI Warning * 2000-2003 Big Idea logo * VeggieTales Live! Trailer * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser * Heroes of the Bible! trailer * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows trailer * Stay Tuned After the Video for a Behind-the-Scenes Look at Big Idea's New Movie Jonah Bumper * Why We Do, What We Do * VeggieTales Theme Song * King George And The Ducky * Rack Shack and Benny * Lyle The Kindly Viking * Where's God When I'm S-Scared * The End of Silliness * Josh and the Big Wall * Madame Blueberry * Dave and the Giant Pickle * Very Silly Songs * Are You My Neighbor * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Esther The Girl Who Became Queen * Credits * Big Idea logo * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club promo 2001 HiT Entertainment Release * 2001 FBI Warning * HiT Entertainment Logo * 2000-2003 Big Idea logo * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser * Heroes of the Bible! trailer * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows trailer * Why We Do What We Do Promo * 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo * VeggieTales Theme Song * King George And The Ducky * Rack Shack and Benny * Lyle The Kindly Viking * Where's God When I'm S-Scared * The End of Silliness * Josh and the Big Wall * Madame Blueberry * Dave and the Giant Pickle * Very Silly Songs * Are You My Neighbor * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Esther The Girl Who Became Queen * Credits * Big Idea logo * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club promo 10 Favorite VeggieTales Episodes Episodes # King George And The Ducky # Rack Shack and Benny # Lyle The Kindly Viking # Where's God When I'm S-Scared # The End of Silliness # Josh and the Big Wall # Madame Blueberry # Dave and the Giant Pickle # Very Silly Songs # Are You My Neighbor Bonus Episodes! # The Toy That Saved Christmas # Esther The Girl Who Became Queen VHS Content ## Warning screen ## HiT Entertainment logo ## Big Idea logo ## VeggieTales Live! Trailer ## The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer ## 3-2-1 Penguins! The Cheating Scales Of Bullamanka Trailer ## Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie teaser ## Heroes of the Bible! trailer ## LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows trailer ## Stay Tuned After the Video for a Behind-the-Scenes Look at Big Idea's New Movie Jonah Bumper ## Why We Do, What We Do ## VeggieTales Theme Song ## King George And The Ducky ## Rack Shack and Benny ## Lyle The Kindly Viking ## Where's God When I'm S-Scared ## The End of Silliness ## Josh and the Big Wall ## Madame Blueberry ## Dave and the Giant Pickle ## Very Silly Songs ## Are You My Neighbor ## The Toy That Saved Christmas ## Esther The Girl Who Became Queen ## Credits ## Big Idea logo ## Behind the Scenes of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ## 3-2-1 Penguins! The Trouble On Planet Wait Your Turn Trailer ## The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club promo Category:EpisodesCategory:2001Category:Sing-Along Episodes